


Learning to skate is like learning to walk

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous:  One where Dean plays hockey and Cas doesn't know how to ice skate BUT HE'LL BE DAMNED OF THAT STOPS HIM FROM GOING. So dean decides to show him how it's done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to skate is like learning to walk

Castiel watched as Dean shred across the ice, managing to score the majority of the goals for his team. Every time, his team would clap him on the back and people rooting for the home team would cheer wildly. Castiel, meanwhile, would just smile faintly, watching Dean’s feet, hoping to learn how to skate for himself through watching. Every game went something like this, ending with Dean’s team either winning or losing, and Castiel greeting his boyfriend straight off the ice with either a kiss of celebration (hard, excited, passionate) or of consolation (more of a peck, followed by the offer of buying lunch). Yet today when the ice cleared, after a victory, the kiss was followed with a request.   
“Dean? Can you teach me to skate?” Castiel’s voice was determined. Dean was speechless for a moment.   
“Well…yeah, sure, Cas. Let’s rent some skates for ya.” He replied.   
The two hours following that went just as poorly as expected - Castiel would skate forward about thirty inches, decide to try a turn, then fall either on his ass or his hands and knees. He could feel more bruises forming every time he hauled himself to his feet. Dean just looked sympathetic every time he pulled himself up.   
“Look, man…maybe we should go home for now, yeah? We can try more tomorrow.” Dean suggested. Undeterred, Castiel pushed himself off the wall for some momentum, leaning to the side when he wanted to turn…swerving directly into Dean. “Oof-” he grunted, breath knocked right out of him.   
“…maybe you’re right.” Castiel finally admitted. Dean nodded slowly, taking a moment to catch his breath, before taking Castiel’s hands and leading him towards the door at last.


End file.
